Dirty Forest
by Unknown writer XD
Summary: When sonic went to go to the forest for a run he did not expect scourge to be there and why did shadow follow hin whumpsonic brave shadow rape violence and trigger warnings


Dirty forest

Disclaimer I do not own sega or any sonic the hedgehog characters

Sonic the hedgehog was tired of everything he wanted to take a break relax wind down a little and get away from all the fighting and violence by going for a run

The blue hero walked down a long path covered in sticks and rocks unaware he was being followed and when he crossed a tree with all sorts of tiny animals and sleeping places he stopped and stretched.

-Shadows P.O.V-

Faker has been acting differently and I wanna know why he seems very impatient and tired

Like he is waiting for a chance to relax but he can't get it I'm going to follow him and see what he get up too

-3rd person P.O.V-

Sonic stood and just as he was about to run he heard a twig snap and scourge jumped at sonic and pinned him to the tree behind him facing him with a knife at his neck he said to some robots"subdue shadow he is in the bushes" a few minutes later shadow was tied up on the tree next to sonic who was now tied to the tree.

"You can go back to the doc now robots" all the robots ran away scourge looked over at sonic and shadow who were both grunting trying to escape from the ropes binding them to trees

"Well well we'll look what I caught a little blue hedgehog and a little grumpy hedgehog" scourge chuckled "I could have fun with you two hmmm" he said walking closer to Sonic who looked extremely uncomfortable in this situation.

Scourge put both arms around sonics head on the tree "so sonic what are your preferences" scourge said suductivly "m-my preferences" sonic stammered wishing he could just shrink into a shell that would magically appear on his back

Scourge only chuckled shadow who was still watching yelled at scourge "hey he is only 15 leave him be" shadow said knowing where scourge was coming from he might be ancient but he isn't dumb (sorry I had to).

"Oh an innocent one never fucked one like that before"scourge said eyes glinting with excitement "time to rip him open" with that said scourge forcefully stuck a finger into sonics ass

Sonic grunted he did not like the sensation "w-why are you doing this" he said wiggling on the finger uncomfortably scourge leaned up to his ear and whispered "because it's fun"

scourge then stuck another finger is sonics ass who grunted at the minor pain and tossed his head back and forth wiggling trying to get rid of the unwanted object "leave him alone" shadow said dangerously

"Why should I" scourge said adding a third finger and pumping them in and out of sonics ass "aaah~" sonic moaned at the unwanted pleasure and pain he wiggled around furiously against the tree.

"Stop it" shadow called out just then scourge removed all of his fingers leaving sonic feeling weirdly empty and pulled out a roll of duck tape and covered shadows mouth "shadow no" sonic called desperately and breathlessly

"Now the fun part" scourge said positioning himself at sonics asshole "I'm going to count to three ready""...""THREE" he thrusted into sonics unexpected hole "aaaah~" sonic called out breathing heavily, head lowered, eyes shut tight wanting to forget everything at the moment

Scourge didn't stop he started raping sinics abused, bleeding hole in out in out the sound was a nightmare to both sonic and shadow who were both wishing sonic had never gone into the forest

-Sonic P.O.V-

It feels like I've been ripped open from the inside and been force fully put in a blender I wish he would stop please oh chaos make him stop please

-Shadow P.O.V-

Oh god chaos sonic probably isn't gonna survive this oh gods he can't die not know not ever "mmmmmmm" I shouted through the gag shacking my head back and forth furiously wishing I could get out I watched sonic throw his head back in agony and scream "why are you doing this" at scourge who is about to explode in sonics little ass hole

-3rd person P.O.V-

Scourge leaned close to sonic still thrusting"Because I like your pain" he whispered sending shivers and goosebumps all over sonics skin and spine then scourge started going faster and faster until he came in sonics beaten abused hole he pulled out and then said "it was fun but I gotta run see ya" he quickly cut of all of shadows ropes then he sprinted off.

Shadow considered going after him but sonic needed medicle attention right now picking sonic up in his arms not caring about the fluids that dripped on the his legs sonic snuggled into shadows chest fur and whispered "I wanna go home" as he clutched onto shadow for dear life shadow looked at him in sadness "we're going home now" he sprinted off with sonic in his arms.


End file.
